CPFAGT: The Best Acronym
by sunnyshinybaby
Summary: Crazy-People's-Freaking-Amazing-Get-Together: Seriously? How much freaking better can it get? Put together Coldstone, two cars, a map, and a group of insane friends, what do you get? Rated T for cursing, if in need for a good laugh and some fun, click!


**Hello, wonderful readers! at least, thats what i HOPE ppl are doing...anyway, this is a new story that i have in mind that i WILL update, sry about DFMS, u guys...and my CB fic..i have temporarily lost interest...!!!!! anyway, enjoy, and hopefully laugh!**

**Disclaimer: i do not _really_ own Twilight. I just think i do. :)**

* * *

Coldstone is solely the place of my confinement.**(for those of you who don't know, coldstone is this amazing ice cream store we have in the USA.)** I like to think of myself as an aspiring writer/actress being followed continuously by a black cloud of oppression(a.k.a. Coldstone). Don't get me wrong, not that I don't like the place, it's just that when you work somewhere for even the short period of five weeks, staring at the same tubs of colorful ice cream, and listening to the same radio station over and over again, it gets to be…well, I think you get it. I used to love Coldstone. I'd go in there with my friends or my parents or whatever, and get ice cream and watch the employees mix in Oreo's or Crunch bar crumbs, and think that it would be so cool to get a job there. _Not_. _Really_. But then, I guess it's the same in every other restaurant chain. It starts getting old; the "upper" employees show you what to do and how it's done, then you do it. Over and over and over. Mental sigh. I think back now and can't believe that I used to hate school. Sure, it was tedious and you got those stupid grades every once in a while, but at least you learned something different every day. God, it's a slow day and I am so bored. It's two o'clock, Lauren and I are the only ones here, and there have been two customers. TWO!! And you know what's worse? It's raining outdoors. I mean honestly. Who is going to get ice cream when it is RAINING? As if reading my mind and deciding to play a little irony, the bell on the door suddenly twinkled. I looked up—realizing that I had been angrily scrubbing the counter—and grinned widely. It was my friends. Well, some of them. My three guys all walked in, and lined up at the counter. I glared.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Birthday Cake ice cream with gummy bears."

"You've got to be kidding."

"How's that old saying go… 'The customer is _always _right'?"

"But you do not qualify as a customer. You qualify as a small, miniscule-brained, adolescent child. And we don't serve to 'little people' here unless accompanied by an adult."

"Why are you always so mean?"

"Why are you always so retarded?" I shot back. I enjoy this game. I argue with these people every time I see them. It's a great conversation starter. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at me. He leaned toward me, and conspiratorially curled his finger inwards. I leaned closer to him.

"I repeat: I would like Birthday Cake ice cream with gummy bears." I groaned, and smacked him upside the head.**(you know, my friends and i went to coldstone and they made me try that. it was shockingly realllly good!)**

"Fine, but if you actually do, I want you to stand here and shove it in your face. I need to watch you eat the whole thing."

"_Why_?"

"I have been stuck here for six hours. I am bored. I need some form of amusement before I die." We were in a full-on glare fest now. Emmett and Jasper were watching the two of us like some sort of TV show, occasionally glancing at each other and laughing. Edward's eyes narrowed. I put my hands on my hips. I could almost hear that one theme song for all those cowboy movies before a big shootout began. The only thing missing was a tumbleweed.

"That will cost you three dollars and seventy six cents. Cash." Edward dug in his pockets, and slapped the money down onto the counter. I moved slowly to the tubs of ice cream, never taking my eyes off his. At a snail's pace, I lifted the ice cream scoop from the small bucket of hot water they always hang in like it was my one and only gun, and held it, raised, over the Birthday Cake ice cream.

"Small, medium, or large?"

"Large." He said in a loud whisper, taking a deep breath. I felt the corner of my mouth lifting in a cocky half-smile. I dug my scoop in the ice cream, and slapped it onto the counter. I did that three more times, then put the scoop back in the water. Unhurriedly, I reached into the box of gummy bears, and sprinkled them over the ice cream. I swiftly molded it all together—ugh—and spooned it into a large cup. I handed it to him, complete with a plastic spoon, and grinned devilishly. Edward dug the spoon into the ice cream and it came back up again with a huge glob of the stuff. I grimaced; gummy bears and ice cream is so not my forte. Slowly and deliberately, he stuck it in his mouth. Jasper put a hand around his throat and started to gag. I smacked his arm, and started whispering, "Chug, chug, chug!" over and over again. Emmett laughed. Then I started laughing. Edward made a face. Jasper was still gagging. If you can imagine this whole picture, you can envision Lauren's face when she came out of the back room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, horrified. The laughter sort of died like it does in movies. I cleared my throat.

"Um…laughing. And watching an idiot chug ice cream down like a Monster energy drink."

"Ah. Would you mind terribly if I asked you why?"

"Well, that all depends."

"On…"

"Why you asked why."

"Bella, you make absolutely no sense."

"So I've heard."

"You know, Mitch would totally have you fired if he knew that you were harassing the customers."

"I am so not harassing these customers. These customers are my friends. And they harass _me_ on a daily basis." Lauren sighed, and threw her hands in the air.

"I give up! You are such a hopeless case."

"Wow. That took you awhile to figure out." At this point Lauren just glared at all of us and walked off. We exchanged looks with one another, and busted out laughing again. Lauren Mallory is a totally annoying chick, and, hate is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like her. So, it's amazingly fun to annoy her. Plus, you know those über-perfect girls at school with the blonde hair and perky blue eyes and really long legs? Those ones that are the image of Mean Girls personified? Yeah, so, Lauren's exactly like that, except ten times more annoying. She made me spill a tub of crumpled Heath bars all over the ground! And I had to clean it up because Mitch—our boss—was standing right there. And I still dislike her for that. (idk y thats bold...if it stl is...)

"…will you go?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"Huh?" Jasper sighed, and rolled his eyes at me.

"I asked you, will you be going to Angela's tonight?"

"Angela's house…oh! Yeah, of course I will!"

"Good, 'cause Rosalie wanted to know."

"Sure she did."

"No, I'm serious."

"Did not."

"Come on. Why would I lie? Edward, sure, but me?"

"I'm just messing with you. Boredom and weirdo blondes must be getting to me." Jasper looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Emmett, who had been very quiet during this whole fest.

"Hi." He said slowly and carefully, waving, as I continued to stare at him. Ah, Emmett. Emmett was probably the biggest person I'd ever met. He was, like, almost seven-frickin'-feet tall and had more muscles than Hulk Hogan. I remember the first day I met him. I got very very scared, because he was manning the cashier at Schnucks, where I was getting those really soft, amazing pink frosted cookies. He took one look at them, then at me, and got reallly excited. he followed me out of the store, just to ask if he could have one. We have been best friends ever since. His two brothers, calm, leonine Jasper and funny, sarcastic Edward were part of the package deal. Just as I noticed that I was rambling, Emmett jerked me back to the present by getting really close to my face.

"Gah!" I gasped, and put my hand into his face, pushing it way back. He started laughing. Jasper and Edward were looking at me oddly, and I started laughing at their faces, also because Edward was standing there with his spoon covered in ice cream, his mouth flopping open, and, while I was watching, a gummy bear dejectedly dropped off of the spoon back into the dish of ice cream. He just stared in mock dejection at the dish, and, as we all watched, hysterically laughing, he took his spoon, and poked it. He started mouthing "no!" in despair.

* * *

**A/N **

**okay, cool! so, that was this story(ahem, part of a story) that i wrote, and it is based off me and my absolutely amazing friends, who had better be reading this and planning to FREAKING REVIEW after said reading. this is a note for them: you guys, whatever happens in this story is not REALLY based off of real life, except for the stuff that i use from u guys that inspires me. nothing that happens in here, seriously, is something that i think SHOULD happen in real life, or whatever. get it? good. okay, my lovelies, press the little review button down there if you likez and want more! plus, if you have any funny Truths or Dares for that beloved game, please send them in! because guess what's in the next chapter.....?**

**--Ver :P**


End file.
